Ice Cream
by Nessy1
Summary: A cute story about VxW. It's going to get lemony as the chapters go on!!
1. Ice Cream

Disclaimer ~ I don't own Trigun or anything.. Wish I did.. ¬.¬  
  
It was a very beautiful day. Birds were singing. The sun was bright. He could feel the ocean spray on his bare chest. He walked up and down the beach, leaving his footprints across the wet sand.  
  
"Hey Nicky!"  
  
He looked around, hearing his name. He saw his best friend, whom he hadn't seen in years, waving at him on the boardwalk. Wolfwood ran up the ramp to get on the boardwalk and up to his friend.  
  
"Hey Vash! Didn't expect to see you here. Where have ya been?"  
  
"Around.. Living life. Where have you been?"  
  
Wolfwood chuckled. "Around.. I guess."  
  
They both smiled at each other and walked down the boardwalk slowly.  
  
"Do you live around here?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"Yes, actually. Right down that block. See?" He pointed down a street pretty close by.  
  
"Are you serious? I live down that street." Wolfwood pointed to a street next to the one Vash lived on.  
  
"You live on Speckleberry Lane?!"  
  
"Yup! I had no idea I lived so close to you!"  
  
"Wow this is great. Now we can see each other and hang out and we could actually have se--"  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Wolfwood, blushing and wide-eyed.  
  
Vash looked startled and confused.  
  
"What's wrong with hanging out and having secret little club house meetings..? You know, remember when we were little? We used to play on that big tree..?" Vash chuckled.  
  
Wolfwood looked extremely put out.  
  
"Oh um.. Yes.. yes. Secret little club house meetings.. Yeah."  
  
"Yeah so.. We should hang out more often. Don't ya think?"  
  
"Yea! Sure! We should! Like everyday!" Wolfwood started blushing again.  
  
"Hehe, yeah, sounds like fun. So.. Where do you want to go now?"  
  
"Wherever you want to go Vash."  
  
"How about we go and get ice cream?"  
  
"Sure why not. Now that I think about it, I am pretty hungry."  
  
Wolfwood and Vash walked down the boardwalk to the ramp and got off. The ice cream shop was a little bit down further so they walked there and saw someone very familiar.  
  
"Welcome to The Ice Cream Palace.. How may I help you to--.. VASH?! WOLFWOOD?! HERE?! WHAT?!"  
  
"Oh hey Meryl! You live here too, eh? What a coincidence.." said the boys in unison.  
  
"What do you want Nicky? Chocolate? Vanilla? Strawberry?" asked Vash.  
  
"Oh um. I'll have a vanilla cone please Meryl."  
  
"I'll have a chocolate chip cookie dough cone please Meryl! I loooove ice cream soooo much."  
  
"Yea I love ice cream too," said Wolfwood with a wicked little smile.  
  
"Oh Nicholas shut up," said Meryl as she dug into a bucket of vanilla ice cream with a big metal spoon.  
  
"Whaaaat? I do love ice cream.." said Wolfwood as he laughed.  
  
Meryl gave him a hard glare.  
  
"What's wrong with liking ice cream Meryl?" asked Vash as he quietly ate his chocolate chip cookie dough.  
  
"Nevermind.. You'll have to ask your boyfriend about that."  
  
Vash looked up from his ice cream. "Boyfriend?"  
  
Meryl pointed to Wolfwood. "What?! I'm not his boyfriend, what are you crazy? We're just friends.."  
  
"Yeah Meryl. Just friends." Vash smiled.  
  
"Ok sure, whatever. You guys can say whatever you want."  
  
"Speaking of friends Meryl, where is Millie?" asked Wolfwood.  
  
"Oh. She said she was too sad to continue her job at the insurance agency and went back home to help take care of all of her family. That's why I'm stuck working at an ice cream place.."  
  
"What? Why do you have to work here?"  
  
"Well, I don't really have to work here. But.. after Millie left, the agency said they couldn't find anyone to be my partner. So I just quit. And now I work in an ice cream place."  
  
"Wow it must be fun to my surrounded by ice cream all day!" said Vash.  
  
"It gets boring after a while Vash," said Meryl with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Well it's been great talking to you Meryl bye now!" said Wolfwood as he grabbed a very surprised Vash by the ear and pulled him down the street.  
  
"Bye guys.." said Meryl even though she knew they couldn't hear them.  
  
"What's the big idea Nick?"  
  
"That was getting soo boring. Don't you want to have some fun?"  
  
"Fun?? WE'RE GOING ON A ROLLER COASTER?! YAY NICKY YOU'RE THE BEST!"  
  
"That's.. not exactly what I had in mind.. But if you want to go on a roller coaster we have to find one first, don't we?"  
  
"Yeah yeah! Let's go to the one on Sploosh Street! It's realllly big!"  
  
Wolfwood sighed. "Alright, alright. Where's Sploosh Street?"  
  
"Down there!" said Vash as he pointed to a street far away.  
  
"Allll the way down there? Wouldn't it be easier if we just went to one of our houses and had fun there?"  
  
"You're silly, there's no roller coasters in my house! Unless there's one in yours?!"  
  
"Listen Vash I know your not dumb so just stop being stupid."  
  
"But I wanna go on a roller coaster.." said Vash as he gave Wolfwood his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ok ok! Let's go to Sploosh Street.." 


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer ~ I don't own Trigun.  
  
Warning ~ Slight yaoi, VxW  
  
Vash and Wolfwood finally got to the big roller coaster on Sploosh Street, but there was a very big line to get on. By now, Wolfwood had put his shirt back on.  
"Aww man, looks like we're going to have to wait, huh. Nick?"  
"What? Oh, yea. I guess." Wolfwood was busy looking at the guy taking the tickets at the front of the line.  
"Um Vash? We don't have tickets."  
"Oh wow, I totally forgot! I'll go get them, you stay here, ok?"  
"No I better come with y-"  
"You'll lose our spot on line! Stay here, can't you trust me?"  
"Yea yea, ok." Wolfwood watched sadly as Vash disappeared into the crowd of people.  
"Hey what's up Nick?"  
Wolfwood whirled around to see Meryl.  
"I thought you were working. Taking secret breaks?"  
"No you idiot. I'm done for today. I came here to see Vash. Where is he?"  
"Oh he's. buying tickets for me and him," said Wolfwood sternly.  
"Oh really? I guess I just have to find him and ask him to buy me a ticket, too! Hehe. Nice seeing ya again Nick." Meryl bounced off looking as if she had just won a million dollars.  
Wolfwood was steaming when she left.  
'How dare she try to steal my Vash from me?! I'm going to kick her ass!' he thought.  
"Excuse me sir, but I need your ticket."  
Wolfwood hadn't realized that he was at the front of the line.  
"Oh! My friend just went to get them! He should be back soon."  
"Well sir, you're holding up the line so I have to ask you to go to the back."  
"What?! He'll be here in like two seconds, ok?!" Wolfwood made a fist.  
"Ok ok, sir. Just let these other people get on the coaster."  
Wolfwood stood to the side waiting for Vash to return for about 5 minutes.  
'Where is he?' he thought.  
"Are you sure he'll be here in two seconds?" The guy taking tickets laughed.  
"Shut up. I don't know where he is. For all I know he could have gotten killed!"  
"Well I doubt that.."  
"Just shut up kid."  
Wolfwood stood there waiting for Vash for another 5 minutes before leaving to go to the ticket line himself. Vash wasn't there.  
Wolfwood decided that Meryl must have taken him away to her house or to the lame ice cream place. So, he went to check.  
"Vash?! VASH?" shouted Wolfwood.  
Wolfwood checked behind the counter, in the back, even in the freezers. But there was no Vash!  
'Dammit, where the hell did he go?'  
Wolfwood didn't know where Meryl lived so he just decided to go home. As he opened the door to his house, the lights flicked on, startling him.  
"What the-"  
"SURPRISE!"  
"..Where the hell were you guys?"  
"Waiting for you!" said Vash.  
"Vash I was worried about you, don't do that!" Wolfwood walked up to the blushing Vash and hugged him.  
"Oh sorry." Vash looked extremely sad.  
"Nah, it's ok. Don't look so sad!"  
"Oh Nicky."  
"So um, what's the occasion?" asked Wolfwood.  
"Yeah Vash, what's the occasion?" asked Meryl.  
"Well actually there is no occasion. I just love surprise parties!"  
"Oh. Ok then."  
"And as a surprise..."  
Vash then ran up to Wolfwood and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Wolfwood looked only half as startled as Meryl.  
"SEE I TOLD YOU! HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND VASH!" shouted Meryl as she ran out of the house. Wolfwood followed her with his eyes.  
"Wow she took that nicely," said Wolfwood.  
"Yeah well, I only did that so she would leave. I know you don't like her very much, so I thought it would be nice." Vash laughed softly.  
"You're right, I don't like her very much. But I do like you!"  
Wolfwood hugged the blushing Vash again.  
"So. Want some ice cream?"  
"What?! Do I!!" exclaimed Wolfwood as he started to unbutton his shirt.  
"Wait!! I don't mean that kind of ice cream! Not yet." Vash winked.  
"Oh.." Wolfwood unbuttoned his shirt anyway as he sat down on his couch.  
"Here ya go buddy." Vash handed a bowl of vanilla ice cream with a cherry on top to Wolfwood. "Eat up! Hehe."  
Wolfwood looked down at the bowl and up to Vash.  
"We just ate ice cream!"  
"Oh come on Nicky, can't you eat some more?"  
"Don't tease me.."  
Vash stuck his tongue out at Wolfwood.  
"Is that an invitation?" laughed Wolfwood.  
"Do you want it to be?"  
Wolfwood then got up and started kissing Vash passionately. Vash apparently was surprised and pushed Wolfwood away.  
"Sorry Vash, sorry! I can't control myself sometimes."  
"Uhh it's. It's ok." Vash was shocked, blushing madly.  
They continued to do this on and off for the rest of the night until they both fell asleep on Wolfwood's couch. 


End file.
